


【索香】一个小意外

by Cai_ii



Series: 海贼同人 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 山治认错了人，他觉得脑袋绿绿的家伙都长得一样（。一个无聊的脑洞稍微加了一点私设(´⌣`ʃƪ)祝大家新年快乐呀~（都过去几天了！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海贼同人 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473
Kudos: 3





	【索香】一个小意外

1.  
“喂绿藻头，你去过北海么？”  
这是自从厨师加入草帽海贼团后的某一天午后，他们俩之间第一次不加任何肢体碰撞的谈话。  
虽然听到这个称呼他还是很想拔刀。  
厨师说完就扭过头，看起来并不是很想听到答案，可他那一脸藏不住的期待又紧张的表情还是成功让索隆疑惑了。  
我应该去过么？  
“没有。”看着听到这个回答厨师一副松了口气的模样，他不自觉的加了一句，“从没去过。”  
说来奇怪，活了十九年他从来没有这么在意过一个人，从在芭拉蒂看到他的第一眼，就觉得那一头耀眼的金发和卷曲成奇异形状的眉毛深深吸引住了他，他见过他，应该见过，可能在梦里。  
所以在厨师单膝跪在娜美面前疯狂表达爱意的时候，他有些生气。明明厨师第一眼看到的是他。  
这种奇妙的感觉就像一根羽毛，一直漂浮在他的心口，捉不到，但又真实存在着。  
他听说了厨师被拉入伙的过程，他不明白为什么有人可以完全为了别人而活，在他看来，梦想才是第一重要的，而生命只有一次，不能活着就无法完成梦想，他不知道厨师为了别人献出生命时脑子里在想什么。  
这和他的理念不和，可他又不受控制的想去搞清楚为什么厨师会这样做，他想了解被刻意藏起来的秘密，想探索厨师的内心深处。  
听说那个厨师也是有梦想的。  
索隆看着他放下手中的托盘，在他身边坐了下来，熟练的从怀里摸出香烟，点燃，吐出一口烟雾，动作优雅好看。  
明明只是吸烟而已。  
他从厨师细碎的金发中看到他眯起眼睛，嘴角微微勾起，望向大海的方向，整个人平静又透明。  
那是他放松时的表情。  
我一定没有去过北海，索隆突然想到。  
“你知道ALL BLUE么？”  
刚问出口索隆就后悔了。他会知道这件事情是在一次晚宴上，那是为了庆祝他们又一次顺利逃出海军的追杀而办的，路飞和乌索普，甚至娜美都知道厨师的梦想，只有他不知道。就像刻意被那个人排除在外，这种疏远感令他不舒服，但是他又无法问出口，所以只是记住了这个名字，等着那个人亲自来和他说。  
可能是刚刚的气氛太好了，也可能是厨师线条柔和的侧脸让人觉得过于舒服，总之他就是无意识的问了出来。  
“ALL……ALL BLUE？！”厨师太过惊讶，头转过来的时候嘴巴里面的烟没有跟上他的速度，掉落在他胸口的衣料上，火星四溅，厨师手忙脚乱的捉住那半截差点点燃他衬衫的香烟，捏在手中，呼了口气。  
索隆从来没见过这样的厨师，更加真实，也更加可爱。他觉得也许自己能问出来是正确的。  
“那是一片奇迹之海！”厨师的眼睛里充满了憧憬和向往，“那里有四大海域所有的鱼，对我们来说那里就是天堂一样的存在！”  
厨师说起梦想的时候笑的很开心，大大的笑容挂在脸上，没见过的表情。手舞足蹈的样子就像小孩子听信了什么传说，卖力的想要让别人也相信一样。  
应该早点问他的，索隆又在想。  
“虽然只是个传说，但我相信它一定就在这片伟大航路的某一个地方！”  
索隆看着厨师微微泛红的脸，那是他兴奋的谈起梦想时才变红的，显示出和平时不同的活力，他突然很想揉揉他的头发，那看起来又软又暖。  
“嗯，一定存在。”因为那是你的梦想。  
他把手放到自己的刀上，假装没看到厨师合不拢嘴巴的惊讶表情。在你找到之前，我会让罗罗诺亚大剑豪的名号也响彻你的天堂。

2.  
山治有个秘密，一个埋藏了十几年的秘密。  
在他很小的时候，他曾经对一个绿色头发的孩子做了很不好的事情。而之后的十几年他见过越来越多的人，却很少见到绿色的头发，那件事便被他越藏越深，甚至有点快要被遗忘了。  
直到有一天，一个带着草帽的傻小子突然闯进芭拉蒂，指着他的鼻子说要带他走，被他拒绝了也不气恼，或者说更来劲了。戴着草帽的男孩强行带他去见他的伙伴们，听说都是好家伙，之后他的视线就被那绿色填满了。  
山治发誓，那么翠绿的脑袋他这辈子只见过两颗。  
他很想问问那个看起来和他差不多年纪的绿发男人有没有去过北海，可是那个男人身边的橘发小姐实在是太迷人了，他的身体先于大脑行动了，等他反应过来时已经飞身跪到了橘发小姐的身边。  
“啊，大海啊！谢谢你今天让我和她相遇！啊，爱情啊！请尽情取笑在痛苦中煎熬的我吧！若能和她在一起，哪怕是去做海贼，去做恶魔，我都愿意！但，多么悲惨啊！我们之间居然有个巨大的障碍！”  
他自认为自己的言谈举止礼貌又不失风趣，是一个合格的绅士，真正的绅士来了也挑不出毛病，可在那个绿发男人的眼里却变成了轻浮又夸张，于是他忘记了要问的话，转身就踹了过去。  
那次打架两个人谁也没占到便宜，他被哲夫踢去了厨房帮忙，再出来时那个男人已经不见了。  
后来他答应了路飞的邀请，和那个绿发男人也就成为了伙伴。他不知道自己答应路飞的时候有没有私心，但是他觉得自己应该问清楚，毕竟要一起航行很久，如果真的是他，自己也许应该道歉。  
可是能留给他们谈话的机会实在不多，他们的船长似乎有些独特的能吸引麻烦的体质，他每天除了要满足船长无底洞一样的胃，还要时刻准备迎接随处可能飞来的炮弹。  
日子就这么过了很久，他一直找不到机会问出口。有时候会被玩闹中的路飞和乌索普打断，有时候是被娜美小姐，甚至有时候是他自己。他一看到那颗绿色的脑袋就忍不住想摸一摸，问他疼不疼，可一对上剑士那警惕又凶狠的眼神，腿就不自觉的凌空劈下了。  
老子也是你的同伴，你至于这么防备么。  
他觉得索隆对他的态度和别人都不一样，也许是还不信任自己，也许是因为别的。可他看向自己的眼神永远让人摸不清里面蕴含的深意，那种说不上多舒服，但也感受不到一丝敌意的眼神。每当他想要去触碰，那道视线就像断了线的风筝，再也捉不到了。  
也许他并不像自己想的那样讨厌自己。  
又过了很久，他们依然漂浮在海上，像往常一样吃过了早饭，路飞和乌索普用自制的鱼竿在钓鱼，娜美小姐在房间里绘画着这几日的航海图，索隆在船尾睡觉。山治觉得自己等的机会来了。  
那天下午，他做了那个人最喜欢吃的饭团，他想了想，还是带上了一瓶酒，那个男人最喜欢的酒。  
他有些紧张，走到索隆身边的时候他还没有醒，身为一个剑士的警觉性不该这么差，没醒的理由就只有一个了，他信任我。  
山治的心情突然变好了一点，但还是有些紧张。  
“喂绿藻头，你去过北海么？”

3.  
那次谈话之后他们的生活又回归了正常，就像山治不记得听到索隆的话时那一点点心悸，索隆也不再想起自己默默立下的誓言一样，但那是不可能的。  
索隆开始发现厨师有问题，那天过后他再也没亲自叫自己去吃过饭，日常的挑衅活动也减少了很多，梅丽号就这么大，而他竟然有好几天没见过厨师了。  
索隆的行动力向来惊人，察觉到厨师不对劲儿的当天晚上，他就把他堵在了厨房。  
那天轮到乌索普守夜，但是索隆和他换了。  
厨师有个习惯，每天晚上等大家睡下后他都会清点剩余食材，所以他趁着厨房的灯还亮着推开门走了进去。  
“乌索普么？宵夜我放在桌子上了。”  
“厨子。”索隆清楚的看到厨师忙碌的背影一瞬间有些僵硬，手中的盘子摔在了地上，他有些慌乱的想要捡起来，却被碎片割伤了手指。  
血液从手指上流了下来，滴落在洁白的碎片上，开出一朵鲜红的花。山治被指尖传来的疼痛唤回了一些理智，他感觉到索隆在慢慢的向他靠近，很快他就被黑暗笼罩了起来。  
索隆蹲在山治面前，想要直视对方的眼睛，可是厨师始终低着头，别说眼睛，他连厨师的表情都看不见。  
“手受伤了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你不是说过手很重要么。”  
“……”  
“厨子。”索隆又叫了他一声，“你到底在逃避什么？”  
“我……”山治终于抬头了，索隆如愿看到了他的眼睛，和大海同样颜色的眼睛，此刻里面有些挣扎和茫然，他看看地上的盘子碎片，又看看不远处桌子上留给乌索普的宵夜，他把厨房里面每一件东西都看了个遍，就是不看索隆那双几乎要长在他身上的眼睛。  
梅丽号上的厨师外能杀敌退兵，内能喂饱他们的船长（相信我，这可比杀敌退兵难多了），文能和商贩讨价还价到对方心甘情愿打折还附带赠品，武能踢的偷食者（路飞乌索普等）鼻青脸肿不敢再靠近冰箱半步。这样一个人，只有在感情面前才会变成胆小鬼。  
“我能吻你么？”听到这句话，山治瞬间睁大了眼睛，他张了张嘴，下意识的想拒绝，然而他只是把手搭在了索隆的肩上，没有推开也没有拉进，他一直喜欢着的人居然也想吻他，还有什么比这更恐怖的，然后他就听到索隆的声音在一点点靠近，“我来了。”  
那实在算不上一个吻，剑士有些凉意的嘴唇只是贴上来一瞬间就收了回去，山治对这个吻显然不太满意，他追着索隆退开的唇，想把那意犹未尽的吻继续下去。可能是刚刚太过紧张，他没有注意到自己长时间蹲着的腿有些酸麻，他从来没指望自己跌倒的时候能有人接住他，倒进索隆怀里的瞬间，他准备用来支撑自己的手被地上的碎片划伤了。  
掌心被划了几条不算浅的伤口，他还没来得及看清就被索隆一把抱了起来扛在肩膀上，飞快的跑到男生寝室翻急救箱。  
山治很想提醒这个人他伤的是手不是腿，但看着有人为自己着急的样子似乎也不错。  
“看来我们需要一个船医了。”山治看着手上歪歪扭扭的绷带笑着说。  
“路飞会很高兴的。”索隆也笑，他重新吻了厨师，和刚刚不同，这个吻细细绵绵的，直到两个人呼吸都不畅了才分开。  
之后过了不久他们真的有了船医，一个可爱的会说话的小驯鹿，然后他们还有了历史学家、船匠和音乐家，他们的船上越来越热闹。  
再后来就到了恐怖三桅帆船，他终于明白厨师为了别人献出生命的时候在想什么了，因为厨师当时就在他的面前。他依然觉得这很傻，他不认同，所以他打昏了厨师，因为自己绝对不会死。  
醒过来大概是几天后了，他看到没心没肺的伙伴们又在举办宴会，而厨师满身绷带的坐在床前，一副快要哭出来的表情，但是他没有哭。  
厨师那天喝了很多酒，似乎是想代替不能喝酒的索隆，连他那份也一起喝下去了。  
多亏厨师喝醉了，那秘密才能重见天日。

4.  
那是十几年前的一天，小山治偷偷翘掉了剑道课，蹑手蹑脚的跑到厨房想要给妈妈做一份爱心便当。那个时候的山治还没有现在这样的好手艺，但是妈妈每次都会笑着说好吃，并且全部吃光。山治喜欢做饭，更喜欢看到妈妈吃他做的料理时幸福的笑脸。  
那天他才做到一半就被上课途中缺乏乐趣而出来寻他的勇治找到了，勇治手中还拎着木剑，他不光砸碎了山治手中的料理，还把冲过来阻止他的山治揍了一顿，像往常一样。  
“呜呜……”小山治跪坐在地上哭嚎了一阵，不小心扯到了伤口他哭的更加大声了，但是没有人来管他。他看着满地的狼藉又气愤又难过，他不明白为什么兄弟们都欺负他，为什么他只是想当厨师却遭到父亲严厉的反对，为什么不管他哭的多大声还是得不到救赎。  
山治觉得自己是时候反抗了，虽然伊治和尼治很可怕，但是现在只有勇治一个人，也许自己能够成功。他向士兵打听勇治的去处，意外的得知勇治已经出了城堡去镇子上了，虽然他平时不被允许出去，但这难不倒他。  
“我……我要出去。”山治压了压头上的帽子，把自己小小的身躯紧紧的包裹在披风下面，“我是伊治！”  
士兵没怎么为难就放行了，山治刚出城堡，士兵马上转身跑去报告了伽治。  
他第一次踏出城堡，外面新奇的东西太多了，每一样都足够引起他的好奇，他走走停停耽误了好一会才想起出来的目的。勇治的绿发很显眼，只要认真找其实很容易，大概找了三条街，那颗刺眼的绿色脑袋就跳进了他的眼里。  
手上还有一根木剑呢，不会错的。  
看到木剑山治更加生气了，刚刚勇治就是用这把木剑打伤自己的！不过仔细一看木剑好像不太一样，不，就是这把，勇治一定是想要拎着它到处炫耀！  
可恶的勇治！  
山治气哄哄的冲了过去，一脚把“勇治”踹进了小巷子，趁着他趴在地上暂时失去行动能力，山治一把抢过木剑，劈头盖脸先打了一顿棍子。十三下，当时勇治就打了这么多。  
山治扔下棍子，看着地上那颗不再有动作的绿色后脑勺，他犹豫着上前，蹲下来想看看是不是一不留神把人打死了。突然一只手抓住了他的裤腿，“勇治”抬起头顶着一张布满鲜血的脸恶狠狠的瞪着他。  
山治吓坏了，平时被欺负的太惨，那些血淋淋的记忆一瞬间从被捉住的小腿窜上大脑，他来不及分辨那张稚嫩的脸是不是勇治，已经抬腿踹了过去。  
他不记得那天是怎么回的城堡，好像是被士兵接回去的，父亲的士兵。但是他记得晚饭的时候，他亲眼看到毫发无伤的勇治。  
勇治没有受伤，那他的恨意都发泄在了谁的身上？

5.  
“那不过是个小意外！绿藻头你不要这么小气！”  
“老子可是差点被你这个小意外搞的怀疑人性啊！”  
“……对不起。”山治小声的道了歉，酒醒后他的记忆全部涌了上来，他一睁眼就看到近在咫尺的一颗绿藻头，一颗有些愤怒的绿藻头。  
“啊？你说什么？”索隆把耳朵凑近了些，示意山治再说一遍。  
“抱歉，当时是我没看清就动手了。”山治稍微提高一点音量，但还是很小声，他用一根手指卷着一缕头发，不自然的扭过头。  
“听不见。”  
“够了吧！绿藻头！话说你不是没去过北海么！”  
“我没去过啊！！”  
“怎么可……”山治突然想到，也许不是这个绿藻头去过北海，而是他来到了东海呢，杰尔马的航向他从来也不知道。“真是的，从一开始我就搞错了啊。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么！”山治抬了抬下巴，“老子都道歉了你还想怎么样！”  
“你这家伙……”是不是觉得老子一身绷带的躺在床上就打不过你啊！索隆气的头发都快飞出去了，他瞪了那个嚣张的施暴者一会，惊喜的发现对方在他的注视下，似乎越来越沉不住气，眼神也开始躲闪，嘴里的烟也不吸了，高抬的下巴也逐渐低下来直到紧贴脖子。  
“也没想怎样……”索隆笑着重新勾起他的下巴，“不如我们……”  
（此处省略3000字）  
并不宽敞的床上躺了两个大男人实在有些拥挤，因为索隆身上有伤，山治不敢碰到他，只好蜷缩着贴在墙角，他腰疼的厉害，到现在还不敢相信，那个浑身绷带的肌肉绿藻居然真的跟他做了，禽兽么！  
索隆看着那个哼哼唧唧的金色后脑勺，难得反省了一下自己，他看着山治别扭的睡姿，感觉自己的肩膀都酸疼了起来。他伸手一捞就把山治带进了怀里，一开始山治还在挣扎，直到听见索隆被他撞到伤处时闷哼的一声，山治才不敢再动，老老实实的在他怀里睡到了天亮。  
“厨子，我原谅你了。”

END.


End file.
